An Unforgettable Winter
by automailrocks
Summary: Winry is very excited over the snow in Resembool. Will Ed enjoy it just as much as she does, or will he have something else in mind?


Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever on FMA.

Author's Note: Hi! This is automailrocks here to say that this is my first fanfic. In this, Edward and Winry are both seventeen and Al is sixteen. Ed and Al have also restored their bodies back to normal, and are now living with Winry. I have put a lot of effort into writing this story so I hope it's good enough to read. So if you're wondering how my story came out, then stop reading this author's note and read my story!

An Unforgettable Winter

Winry Rockbell awoke slowly to the dim light that shown through her window and onto her face. When she opened her eyes all the way, she instantly jumped out of her bed only to have a shiver run through her body causing the young mechanic's teeth to chatter. But the cold didn't stop her from running to her window to find blankets of pure white snow covering the hills and meadows of Resembool. Winry let out an excited and rather loud squeal at her discovery. She quickly ran out the door and down the hallway to wake up Ed and Al.

Once Winry came to Ed's door, she knocked softly before entering. When she heard no reply, she opened the door slowly to find Ed sleeping peacefully on his bed. She tiptoed quietly over to him and kneeled down at his bedside. Right when Winry was going to shake Edward awake, she paused to take in the image of the sleeping alchemist.

His newly restored right arm was hanging lazily over his side, it moving up and down in accordance with his breathing. His beautiful golden eyes were closed of course, and his bangs were draped over his cheek tickling his nose. His perfect lips parted slightly.

"_He's so cute...sort of handsome." _Winry thought.

When Winry noticed that she was starting to lean in towards him, she quickly looked away knowing that if she didn't wake him up now she would stay there staring at him all day. She then shook him gently, but he didn't move an inch.

"Ed! ED! Wake up! You have to see what's outside!" Winry said louder now and shaking him harder.

Edward opened his eyes and sat up looking at Winry questioningly.

"Winry, (yawn) what's going on?" He asked sleepily.

"Look!" Winry said pointing out the window toward the snow.

Before Ed could even process what was going on, Winry had grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his bed and down the stairs. Once they were in the kitchen, they saw that Al and Granny Pinako were already up and making breakfast. Edward then looked down at his hand and noticed that Winry was still holding on to it. He blushed slightly, and let go of it to walk over to the table and sit down.

"Looks like you two have finally gotten up." Granny Pinako said as she set down the plates of food on the table.

"Good morning." Al said. "Did you see the snow?"

"Yeah! Isn't it great?" Winry said as she pulled a chair out and sat down at the table. "I was thinking we should all go outside after breakfast."

"Sure." Ed and Al said.

After breakfast the three of them went upstairs to change into warm clothes for the cold winter awaiting them outside. About twenty minutes later, Winry was going down the stairs with her two best friends dressed in a long white coat, a pink scarf, a short skirt that would obviously make her legs cold, and white boots.

When they opened the door they were greeted by a very chilly wind. There was a peaceful silence as the trio walked, with the occasional crunch of snow beneath their feet. Winry loved everything about the snow. It was like a whole new magical world that she entered into whenever she went outside at times like this. Winry stuck her tongue out catching a snowflake on it.

After a while of walking, the three friends approached a large, old tree that Winry recognized in an instant. She giggled softly as the memory replayed in her mind.

"What is it Winry?" Al asked.

"Oh come on don't tell me you guys don't remember that silly prank we played on Ed when we were kids?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Hey you guys look at how much ice is on this tree" Edward called to Winry and Al playing just a little ways from him._

_They ran over to where Ed was to gaze at the totally iced over tree._

"_Ya know that if you were to stick your tongue on the tree, it would get stuck there." Winry said._

"_Oh that's just a silly old myth." Ed disagreed._

"_No its not! Its completely true!" Winry shouted back at him._

"_Yeah right like I'm supposed to believe something as stupid as that!" _

_Then Winry had a brilliant idea. She smiled darkly to herself._

"_Well fine, if you don't believe me, then why don't you just try it yourself? Unless, your scared to know that I'm right."_

"_I'm not scared!"_

"_Prove it."_

"_Fine, I will. But just to show you that I'm right."_

"_I don't know about this, brother." Al said nervously._

_Oh don't worry, I'll be fine." Ed said as he started to stick out his tongue._

_Once he placed his tongue on the tree trunk, Edward pulled back his head, but only to find that it was indeed stuck. Ed was shocked. He couldn't believe he was wrong and now he was stuck to the tree._

_Winry laughed behind him. "What's wrong Ed? Are you stuck?" she asked in fake concern._

"_Winyee! I goin' to get y' fr tha'!" Ed said with his tongue still stuck to the tree making it hard for him to talk._

_Winry and Al laughed until their eyes started to water._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Al said laughing.

"And we had to call the fire department just to get you off of that silly tree." Winry said laughing also.

Ed scowled at them as he remembered how painful that was when the firefighters had to pull his tongue off the tree. They thought he was a total idiot for trying something like that. Then Ed had a plan.

He bent down and took a handful of snow rolling it into a ball, and gave it a hard throw toward her. It hit her right in the face and when Winry wiped the snow away, her cheeks were red with anger.

"Ed! What was that for?!" Winry screamed at him desperately trying to find her wrench.

"Oh just getting my revenge." He smirked at her when he noticed that she forgot her wrench making her even angrier.

"Edward! I'm going to get you for that!" she yelled getting a snowball in her hands as well.

Edward started running and Winry soon followed after him.

"Hey, you guys! Cut it out! Where are you going?" Al called after them as they soon disappeared in the distance.

Winry kept running trying to keep up with Ed. _"Geez, when did he get this fast?" _Winry thought.

"Haha! You'll never catch up with me!"

"You wanna bet?" Winry said running even quicker now.

They both soon crossed through many meadows and turned into a forest. As they dodged the trees, Winry got closer. Once she thought she was close enough, Winry took a dive for Ed landing right on top of him in a small opening from all of the trees.

Both of them were breathing hard. Winry sat up and held herself up with her hands now on either side of Edward's shoulders and her legs straddling his sides. When they noticed the position they were in, the two blondes blushed a tint of pink. They didn't move, though, their eyes locked on the others.

Edward had always known Winry was pretty, but now she looked more than just pretty, she was, beautiful. Her cheeks were rosy, due to the cold, her hair shiny and nicely framing her face, her creamy skin so perfect, so soft looking. Her pink lips were parted just slightly. Then there were her eyes. The crystal blue orbs that now stared deep into his had such a fiery heat to them making it impossible to look away from them.

The blush on his cheeks started to fade away and Edward began to give into his temptations. He leaned in with his hand cupping her face, never taking his eyes from hers. Winry first looked shocked at this sudden move but once their lips were just centimeters apart, she relaxed letting her eyes close. Edward soon closed his eyes too when Winry leaned in, closing the small remaining space between their lips.

Winry's stomach filled with butterflies, but when the feeling moved lower she deepened the sweet kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair.

Edward soon moved his cupped hand on her face down to her waist and wrapped both of his arms around it. He began tracing her lips with his tongue and gently biting her lower lip, demanding access. Edward moved his hands up and down her body, feeling her soft skin and pulling her even closer to him. Winry slowly parted her lips letting him explore her mouth. Winry did some exploring herself as he swirled his tongue around in hers filling her with the best emotions she had ever felt. She groaned into his mouth in pleasure and tightened her legs around him wanting more.

The young alchemist rolled Winry over, pressing her against the snowy ground. Then, knowing that they both needed air, Edward reluctantly took his lips away from hers and gave her kisses along her jaw line. He took off her scarf, so he could keep moving down, going to her neck massaging it with his tongue and occasionally gently biting her skin. Winry groaned louder and softly whispered his name as he nipped her, moving lower.

Edward continued his wet kisses along her collarbone, until they both had enough time to catch their breath. Edward placed his lips back on hers and hungrily explored her mouth again.

When they finally parted, Winry looked into his beautiful golden eyes. Edward leaned in again and Winry's stomach filled with butterflies once more. But instead of kissing her, he put his lips next to Winry's ear and whispered huskily, "I love you."

Winry's breathe caught when he said this. She had always loved him more than anything, but she had never guessed he would share the same feelings for her.

She would do anything for him; as long as he was happy, she was happy.

Winry started breathing again once she got over the sudden shock and mustered enough voice to say, "I love you too, Edward."

She could feel Edward's lips curl up into a smile against her skin. Then he went back down to her lips to give her another deep kiss. Winry wanted so much to keep going on, but it was getting dark, cold, and Granny Pinako and Al were probably wondering where they were right now. She reluctantly pulled back from him and saw that his face had an annoyed look on it.

"Come on, Edward." She said playfully. "You know I don't want to stop either, but think about Al. He's probably worried sick about us."

Edward didn't listen and leaned in again, giving her an opened-mouthed kiss. Now it was Winry's turn to be annoyed. She picked up a handful of snow and shoved it in Ed's face.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!" Ed yelled while he wiped the snow from his face.

"It was because you wouldn't listen to me." She said.

Edward sighed and leaned his forehead against hers. "Alright" He said. He gave her a quick kiss before he rolled off of her and stood up.

Winry bent over and picked up her scarf from off of the ground. She wrapped it tightly around her making sure that all of the marks Edward might have left were covered completely.

Edward smirked at this, and Winry grabbed his hand to begin their walk home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Yay! I'm finally finished! Writing fanfics are fun; I can't wait until my next one. This was a really fluffy story, but hey you gotta love the fluff, right? I know I do. Please R&R! All compliments and constructive criticism is welcome, but please, not to many flames!


End file.
